


of angels and kings

by hapakitsune



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1920s, a group of intellectuals roots itself in Paris, led by Pete Wentz. A Modernists au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of angels and kings

Alicia and Gerard moved to Paris together a year after the end of the war. Some thought it was odd that Gerard would take his brother's widow with him and many thought it scandalous, but Alicia had stopped caring what people thought of her the moment she opened the letter reading, "Dear Mrs. Way, we regret to inform you that your husband, Michael James Way, is missing in action," and Gerard hadn't cared about anything since he'd watched his little brother be blown to pieces by German machine guns.  
  
They arrived poor and remained poor, renting a small two-bedroom apartment with little heat. It takes three weeks for Pete Wentz to find out that they're there, and another three days for him to invite them to dinner.  
  
Gerard knows Pete of old. They'd met while his troop was briefly stationed in Paris. Mikey and Pete had been inseparable for the two weeks they had been there. He hadn't expected Pete to remember him, but when they arrive at his apartment in the heart of Paris, Pete enfolds Gerard into a welcoming hug and then introduces himself to Alicia, who smiles and nods.  
  
"You have my deepest sympathies, Mrs. Way," Pete says, very polite and dignified. "Michael was a good man."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wentz," Alicia answers, accepting the arm he offers.  
  
"Please, call me Pete," he insists, leading the way into his lavish apartment.  
  
  
  
_We are a generation of displaced souls. We have lost what it means to be human. What is justice? What is love? We have been ravaged by war, plunged into darkness, exposed to our own failings. We were forced to grow up in the middle of war, our adolescence and early adulthood stolen by war. This generation will be a lost generation, seeking to find itself in the rubble of humanity._  
  
Excerpt from _Angels and Kings: An Essay_ by Pete Wentz, published May 1919.  
  
  
  
Pete Wentz is half French by birth, the product of a young French teacher and an American lawyer. He moved to Paris immediately prior to the war and escaped military duty by virtue of the fact that he was not a French citizen.  
  
He currently presides over one of the most prestigious and exclusive salons in Paris, where the brightest minds in the city gather every Saturday night for dinner and discussion. They meet outside of Pete's, of course, but it's at Pete's where they meet new members, where they can be free to be who they really are.  
  
Pete discovered Patrick Stump on at trip he made to Chicago a year before the war. Pete was twenty-two at the time and he wandered into a bar late one night to find this young man singing his heart out. Pete fell in love with him instantly.  
  
They spent three weeks together, Pete charming Patrick into spending time with him until Patrick was just as in love as Pete. When it came time for Pete to return home, he left Patrick with a note that had his address and three little words.  
  
When Pete left, Patrick threw himself into school, attending a conservatory and graduating at the top of his class. He joined the army for the last months of the war, requesting to be stationed in France. When the war ended, he went to Pete's house, knocked on the door, and waited for Pete to answer.  
  
When he did, Patrick said, "I love you too," and Pete welcomed him in with open arms.  
  
  
  
The first time Gerard and Alicia have dinner with the Decaydents, there are six people in attendance apart from them and Pete. They are introduced as William Beckett, Lindsey Ballato, Gabriel Saporta and his wife Victoria, Greta Salpeter, and a man that Pete only identifies as Patrick.  
  
The relationship between Pete and Patrick becomes abundantly clear, however, when Patrick takes the seat to Pete's right and they lean their heads towards each other to confer. There's a quiet level of trust in the way they speak, and when Pete touches Patrick's hand, their fingers briefly intertwine.   
  
Alicia is sat next to Greta, who bears a gold ring on her left hand, but has no husband with her. Alicia fiddles with her own wedding ring for a few seconds before finally asking Greta what she does.  
  
Greta brightens. "I own a bookstore!" she enthuses, clearly delighted by the question. "We publish some stuff too. We published William's book at the end of last year. It was a surprising success. You should come by sometime." She pauses, and tilts her head, considering. "Do you need a job?"  
  
Alicia cautiously admits that yes, she is in need of employment.  
  
"Perfect. I was looking for someone to help me out." Greta beams and pats Alicia's hand. "We war widows must stick together."  
  
Gerard is sitting between William and Lindsey on the other side of the table. William is quickly drawn into conversation with the Saportas and Gerard is left to fend for himself. He wants to speak, but Lindsey is gorgeous and kind of intimidating. After several minutes of intensely awkward silence, Lindsey looks over at Gerard and smiles widely. Gerard's heart pounds in his chest. She says, "You're an artist, Pete tells me."  
  
Gerard reluctantly confirms this label.  
  
"That's swell." She tilts her head and says, "I'm an artist too." She touches his shoulder lightly and Gerard is struck dumb by her beauty, her proximity, her apparent interest. "I'd like to see your work sometime, if that's all right."  
  
He blinks and then stutters out, "Yes." Lindsey smiles brightly and squeezes his shoulder.   
  
  
  
When Greta's husband died, she abandoned her married name and moved to Paris. She changed her name not because she was ashamed of her husband or because she wanted to forget him, but rather because she did not feel that her failed marriage should define her for the rest of her life. As a result, she is viewed as somewhat of an eccentric, which allows her to get away with things that others cannot.  
  
Hence, her bookshop: The Weeping Willow.  
  
Greta's bookstore lies in the heart of Paris, a few blocks from Notre Dame on a tiny side street. It is the most popular meeting spot for the Decaydents, which is what Pete styles his little group of artists.  
  
Ryan Ross passes it every morning on his way to the boulangerie, where he buys a baguette and usually a pastry to get him through the day. Every time he passes the store front, he pauses and peers into the interior before continuing on his way.  
  
He's been in Paris for two weeks when he meets Greta Salpeter. He's standing outside the front window, peering in, and she opens the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Honey, you're going to wear a furrow outside my window," she comments with a teasing smile. "Come on inside, I promise we don't bite."  
  
And that's how Ryan joins the Decaydents.  
  
  
  
_The inside of Greta's shop was warm and cozy. She had an air about her that demanded complete confidence. It was hard to deny her anything, as I would learn, simply because she didn't expect anything. She was a lost soul, after the death of her husband. She rarely spoke about him, but she obviously loved him. It was a hard blow for her. But I think she was given purpose, looking after us strays. She loved it._  
  
Excerpt from Ryan Ross's memoirs, published posthumously in April 1981.  
  
  
  
When Ryan steps inside, he is hit with a blast of warm air. He rubs his arms and looks around at the store, the packed shelves, the walls lined with picture frames. There's a pretty dark-haired girl behind the counter, smiling and talking to another dark-haired woman who is sketching her.  
  
"Those two are Alicia and Lindsey," Greta says quietly by his ear. "They're both sweethearts. Usually Pete is here too, but I don't know where he is now."  
  
"Corrupting innocents," Lindsey says dryly, finishing off her sketch. She turns and smiles at Ryan. There's a smudge of charcoal across her cheek, somehow making her seem charming rather than distracted. "Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"Ryan Ross," he says, feeling completely out of his element.  
  
"Welcome, Ryan Ross," Alicia says with a smile. "We're glad to have you."  
  
  
  
Ryan lives in a tiny, unheated apartment above a café frequented by Pete Wentz. In the mornings, Ryan writes. At night, he works as a waiter, hoping to catch sight of the infamous writer and artist.  
  
He's seen Greta before; she often goes to dinner with Pete. One of his fellow waiters, Tom, tells Ryan who she is. Greta had published William's first book through her store. Ryan owns one of the copies, a thin, well-worn book called _Same Blood._  
  
Ryan moved to Paris after being discharged from the army. His father had died not long after he'd returned home, and after arranging and attending the funeral, Ryan sought to get as far away from Vegas as he possibly could.  
  
But it turns out that Vegas is hard to escape. Three days after his venture into The Weeping Willow, he goes to serve table seven and finds Spencer Smith sitting there with a man whose back is towards Ryan. Ryan briefly stops, staring, and then says, "Oh."  
  
"Hello, Ryan," Spencer says.  
  
  
  
Spencer and Ryan have known each other since they were children. When their families moved to Vegas, they were neighbors and the two boys became fast friends. When the war broke out in Europe, they enlisted together and fought in the same combat troop. After the armistice, they returned home, but they haven't seen each other since. Spencer came to France because he learned that Ryan moved there. He sought Ryan out and finally found him living alone above the café.  
  
"You remember Captain Walker," he says to Ryan, gesturing to his companion. Jon turns in his seat and smiles at Ryan, who flinches and stares with wide frightened eyes.  
  
"Good to see you again, Ryan," Jon says and Ryan stammers out a tense hello.  
  
  
  
For his entire stay in the army, Ryan had a completely inappropriate infatuation with his commanding officer. Captain Walker was a friendly sort of fellow with an open face and a kind nature. Probably half the unit had been in love with him, in all honesty.  
  
He hadn't expected to ever see Jon again, and now that he is confronted with him, he isn't sure what to say. He stammers out something incoherent and is preparing to flee when a warm hand lands on his shoulder and Greta's sweet voice asks, "Are these your friends, Ryan?"  
  
Ryan turns and blinks at her in confusion and then says, "Oh! Greta, this is Spencer Smith, my oldest friend. And this is Captain Jon Walker."  
  
"Just Jon will do fine," Jon assures Greta. She beams at him and turns to Ryan, hand sliding to his arm.  
  
"Pete asked me to invite you to dinner this Saturday, Ryan." She nods at Jon and Spencer. "You can bring your friends, if you like."  
  
Ryan starts in surprise and that's when Tom comes over, asks, "Is everything all right?"  
  
Greta smiles at him and asks politely, "Could I possibly have a chair? I would like to join these gentlemen for dinner."  
  
Tom mutters a reply and fetches a chair for her. Greta thanks him prettily and joins Spencer and Jon for dinner.  
  
  
  
"We're going to need a bigger table," Pete remarks to Patrick when Ryan shows up with Jon and Spencer in tow.  
  
"We should go to Maja's," Greta suggests suddenly, and then the whole party is moved across the street to where Maja Ivarsson's restaurant is.  
  
Maja has lived in France for twelve years. During the height of the war, her restaurant was a haven for soldiers and the displaced. Now, The Sounds is a popular gathering place for the expatriates and the artists who have taken residence in Paris..  
  
Maja welcomes them with opens arms and speaks to Pete in rapid, unaccented French. Ryan is swept along with the crowd as they are seated at a large round table. Ryan ends up sitting between Jon and a dark-haired artist who introduces himself as Gerard.  
  
"You fought in the army?" he asks Ryan once introductions are made. "Where?"  
  
"Italy," Ryan says, and then he looks away. Gerard seems to take this as indication to discontinue that line of conversation.  
  
There's a black baby grand sitting in the middle of the restaurant. For as long as any of them can remember, it has remained un-played. But as they sit down, a young man sits down at the piano and starts playing.  
  
Spencer's head jerks up at the first notes and turns to stare at the thin, delicate young man whose fingers are dancing across the keys. The music tears at Spencer's heart; there's something so melancholy about the simple melody and Spencer abruptly recalls the face of his youngest sister, who'd died in the flu epidemic.  
  
Ryan sees his face and asks, "Spencer?" Spencer just shakes his head and answers, "I'm all right." He stares at the pianist, heart thumping in his chest. "I'm all right."  
  
  
  
Brendon plays at The Sounds every night; he really loves it. Maja is the sweetest woman he's ever met, if a bit intimidating, and she lets him play whatever he wants.  
  
Brendon was six years old when he started playing piano. His piano teacher had been a young, pretty woman named Jane. She'd worn perfume that smelled like lilies and lavender, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He took lessons every Wednesday for an hour and he practiced every day. It became part of his daily regimen: he woke up, prayed, washed, ate breakfast, and practiced until his parents made him stop.  
  
It took Brendon ten years to become a professional level performer. A year later, the war started.  
  
He didn't fight in the war. Instead, he was left caring for his family as the influenza destroyed them. Left alone with little to his name, he offered his services as a pianist to a ship sailing to Europe. He spent a few months in England before moving on to France. He quickly ran out of money and resorted to scavenging food from restaurants, specifically The Sounds.  
  
It was a Tuesday when Maja came out back and found him waiting for the scraps. She took pity on him and brought him home with her, where she fed him and had him take a bath. She was cooking him food when he came out, dressed in her ex-lover's clothes, and he saw the upright piano pushed against the wall.  
  
When Maja heard him play, she remembered the untouched piano sitting in her restaurant and offered Brendon a job.  
  
Brendon likes when the Decaydents come to the restaurant. They don't stare, for the most part, and they do listen, at least abstractly. They always applaud when he finishes a song, but they don't bug him about it.  
  
At first, he's mad at this new addition to the Decaydents. Spencer Smith watches him, won't stop looking at him and it makes Brendon clumsy, makes his fingers stutter across the keys. He knows when Spencer's looking at him, because his neck prickles with the heat of his gaze.  
  
"Could you _stop_ that?" he demands finally, turning to glare at Spencer. Spencer jumps, blue eyes going wide.  
  
"Pardon?" he asks, confused.  
  
"Stop _staring_ at me," Brendon says furiously. "You're throwing my concentration."  
  
Spencer flushes. "My apologies.Only – you are so interesting to watch. When you play, it's…beautiful."  
  
Brendon feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment. "Um. Thank you. I apologize for being angry with you." He looks back at his hands. "I'm Brendon. Brendon Urie."  
  
"Spencer Smith." Spencer reaches out, as if to touch Brendon's shoulder, and then drops his hand. "Nice to meet you properly."  
  
"Yes." Brendon shies away from Spencer and ducks his head. "Nice." He bites his lip and says. "Could you please go away?"  
  
There's a brief moment of hesitation before Spencer says, "Of course, I'm sorry." Spencer returns to the table and Brendon feels a tiny flash of guilt that he immediately suppresses. Brendon takes a deep breath, trying to reclaim his scattered thoughts, but the memory of Spencer's penetrating blue gaze makes it hard for him to concentrate. He fumbles through one more piece before giving up and going to bed.  
  
  
  
About three weeks after Ryan joins the Decaydents, Greta tells Pete that Ryan's a writer.  
  
"Ryan's a writer," she tells Pete as he settles down at her desk. "You should ask to see some of his work."  
  
"Does he want me to?" Pete leans back, kicking his feet up onto her desk. Greta sighs at the dirt.  
  
"I'm sure he would love it." Greta lifts a pile of new books. "He admires you, God knows why."  
  
"Really?" Pete blinks. "Did he buy one of my experimental essays from you or something?"  
  
"I think he owns all of them," Greta says.  
  
  
  
_Paris, France; my ideas can't get through the narrow streets. Louis the XIV has a bit more on the island than Louis Vuitton, but you wouldn't be able to tell. "The songs we sing are going to send us all to hell". Where do you begin and end ever? Threw a book out the window today, words and all. Literally. It felt ignorant, but like just the right thing. It's really all of a matter of who you become in the middle of the night. Sometimes I'm always going, but mostly I'm always coming back. Two men talking over cold ones in a beer garden, growing carelessness – branching out, piss and make up. That kind of thing. In the family tree of paperback books, you know with that spinelessness thing that's going on.... on the eve of possibly the best thing I've ever dreamt of – but I'm lying on the cold tile floor._  
  
Excerpt from _Paris, France: An Experimental Essay_ by Pete Wentz, published December 1919  
  
  
  
Pete corners Ryan after dinner one night and says, "Greta tells me you write."  
  
Ryan freezes, his eyes going wide. "I suppose?"  
  
"You suppose?" Pete lets out a barking laugh. "Either you do or you don't. So which is it?"  
  
"I do," Ryan reluctantly admits. "Why do you ask?'  
  
"I was wondering if you'd let me take a look at some of your work." Pete smiles charmingly. "I could give you some tips."  
  
"That's very kind of you," Ryan stammers out, flustered. He shakes his head, and takes a deep breath. "Yes. I'd be honored if you would look at my work."  
  
"Great." Pete claps Ryan's shoulder. "Bring it with you next week."  
  
  
Ryan's novel is called _Pas de Cheval_ and is, very simply, about the war. It follows the story of a regiment through Europe, specifically Private George Harris and Captain Jeremiah Jones.  
  
Those who know Ryan can feel the emotion behind the two characters' relationship. The subtle turns of phrase are transparent to Pete. He recognizes what Ryan is thinking and he is surprised by the depth of emotion in his writing. Ryan is, for the most part, incredibly reserved and not inclined towards letting others in. Pete critiques the story as gently as he can, aware of Ryan's prickly nature, but he wonders if Ryan realizes how much of himself is in the novel.  
  
"It's good, Ryan," he assures him. "It's just – are you sure about this? That you want to publish this? It's very…personal."  
  
Ryan blinks at him. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Anyone who knows your will understand what this book is saying," Pete warns. "Are you sure you want that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" demands Ryan, confused.  
  
"You're in love with Jon," Pete says "That's what this is telling me."  
  
Ryan laughs shyly and tilts his head to the side questioningly. "It does?"  
  
Pete rolls his eyes and shoves at him. "You should _tell_ him."  
  
  
  
_The day the letter arrived had not appeared to be anything out of the ordinary. But during the evening meal, one of the privates came to the table and announced that a letter had come for Captain Jeremiah Jones, care of the U.S. Military._  
  
_When Jeremiah read it, his face went white before closing off completely. Gone was the affable, affectionate commander they had loved and respected. In his place was a dour, grim man they hardly recognized._  
  
_After three days with no change, George gathered his courage to ask the Captain what had happened. He couldn't bear seeing the Captain that he had admired so hardened and cold. He longed to see the spark of happiness rekindled in his captain's eye._  
  
Excerpt from _Pas de Cheval_ by Ryan Ross, published January 1921  
  
  
  
Jon Walker is from Chicago. He learned photography from his uncle when he was young and enlisted at the age of eighteen. He's, for the most part, a laid-back guy and photography suits him more than military work, but he has a patriotic streak a mile wide. He was a good soldier and was quickly promoted through the ranks.  
  
He met Cassie when he was in New York. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she wasn't impressed by his uniform. They fell in love and Jon promised to marry her when the war ended. But while he was out in the war zone, he received a letter from Cassie's mother, telling him Cassie had been caught in the flu epidemic.  
  
For three days, Jon walked in a haze, heartbroken and heartsick. He knew his men were worried about him, but he couldn't say anything to them; he didn't know where to begin.  
  
It was Ryan who'd finally asked him about it. After the sun had set and most of the men had retired to bed, Ryan sat next to Jon by the campfire and asked what had happened.  
  
Haltingly, Jon told him.  
  
  
  
When the book is published, Ryan avoids Jon for as long as he can. But living in the same apartment doesn't allow for avoidance.  
  
"Ryan," Jon calls, knocking at his door late one night. "Come out of there. I want to talk to you."  
  
Ryan opens the door cautiously and leans against the doorframe, trying to feign nonchalance. "What is it?"  
  
"I read your book," Jon says bluntly. "I wanted to ask you about it."  
  
"What of it?" demands Ryan, heart thumping in his chest.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but…" Jon takes a deep breath and reaches out to lift Ryan's head with a gentle touch to his chin. Ryan tries not to breathe too hard, but breathing becomes a moot point as Jon presses his lips to Ryan's.  
  
  
  
Spencer decides to move out of the apartment not long after Jon and Ryan finally get themselves together. He mentions it to Pete, who mentions it to Maja, who tells Spencer that there is plenty of room in the apartments above her restaurant.  
  
Brendon, when he finds out, is somewhat disconcerted by the arrangement. At the best of times, Spencer makes him nervous. At the worst of times, he made Brendon want to throw up. And now, Spencer is everywhere Brendon goes, watching his every move. Brendon can't breathe around him.  
  
Brendon's not an idiot, he knows that he's attracted to Spencer. The problem is that Brendon can't shake the remnants of his religious upbringing and being around Spencer brings up feelings he can't deal with.   
  
Spencer walks in on Brendon as he's practicing in the empty restaurant one night. Brendon doesn't notice him standing there until he finishes the song. Spencer claps appreciatively at the end, startling Brendon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demands.  
  
"I heard you playing, I hope you don't mind." Spencer has the grace to look sheepish. "I apologize for any offense given."  
  
"It's all right," Brendon says brusquely. He stands and brushes past Spencer. "Good night, Mr. Smith."  
  
"Do you play any other instruments?" Spencer asks, as if he hadn't heard him.  
  
"Some," Brendon answers. "Cello, trumpet...some others. Why?"  
  
"Simply curious." Spencer steps closer to Brendon. "Why are you afraid of me?"  
  
"I'm not." But Brendon's breath is speeding up and he's finding it hard to think. "I'm _not_ ," he says again, more to reassure himself than to prove anything to Spencer.  
  
"Really?" Spencer smiles slightly. "Interesting." He moves away and says, "Good night, Brendon."  
  
"Good night, Spencer," Brendon says quietly, and watches him disappear down the darkened hall.  
  
He wakes up the next morning, his sheets sticky and his head full of images of Spencer kissing him, touching him, holding him.  
  
Brendon cleans himself off, goes to church, and stays there for the rest of the day, staring at the image of Jesus on the wall and trying to forget about what he wants.  
  
  
  
Dinner that night is exceedingly awkward. Brendon refuses to look at Spencer or anywhere near him, his fingers clumsy on the piano keys. Spencer, on the other hand, refuses to look away from Brendon.  
  
Brendon leaves before the Decaydents have finished eating and retreats to his bedroom. But less than ten minutes later, Spencer knocks on his door and says, "Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess." Brendon watches Spencer warily as he comes in. Spencer pauses just inside the door and bites his lip.  
  
"I…apologize for any inadvertent offense I may have caused." Spencer looks down. "I realize that my conduct was wildly inappropriate."  
  
"No offense taken," Brendon says slowly. He takes a deep breath and says, "Would you like to come in? Sit down for a while?" He meets Spencer's eyes evenly, trying to make him understand what he's asking.  
  
Spencer's eyes widen and he takes a half-step closer. "You mean – that." He shakes his head, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yes."  
  
"You can stay here for the night, if you want," Brendon says in a small voice. Spencer takes three more steps towards Brendon and kisses him before he answers, "Yes. I want."  
  
  
  
William Eugene Beckett Jr. is from an old British family that had branched into New York in the early 1870s. His father married the daughter of a railway tycoon and had three children, of which William was the oldest.  
  
William's asthma prevented him from enlisting during the war, but his two younger brothers were sent to the front during the last year. His youngest brother was killed and his middle brother returned with shell shock.  
  
He started writing his novel _Same Blood_ on the ship to Paris and finished it soon after his arrival. And during his first month in Paris, he stumbled upon Greta, completely by accident.  
  
He had heard of The Weeping Willow, but only in passing. He found it when he was caught in a rainstorm. He inadvertently took shelter on its doorstep and was wringing out his coat when Greta opened the door.  
  
"Honey, you'll catch cold out there. Come in." The light of the bookstore lit her from behind, creating a halo out of her blonde hair. She looked like a guardian angel coming to save him and when she offered her hand, he took it.  
  
He followed her inside and dried off. She asked him a few questions – his name, his occupation. When he said he was a writer, she asked if she could read something of his.  
  
The next day, he brought her the manuscript of _Same Blood._  
  
  
  
_The three brothers were alike in appearance, but could not be more different in personality. The eldest, George, was a dreamer, his head in the clouds. The middle son, Richard, was a womanizer and a drinker. The youngest, Nicholas, was an intellectual who aspired to be a doctor._  
  
Excerpt from _Same Blood_ by William Beckett, published June 1919  
  
  
  
_Same Blood_ was a vaguely autobiographical novel about three brothers separated by war, disease, and personality. Following the death of their father, the three were forced to confront each other. It was a story of family and friendship, love and war, redemption and forgiveness.  
  
Greta read it one night.  
  
The next time she saw Pete, she handed him the manuscript and said, "We need to publish this."  
  
After he read it, he agreed.  
  
  
They published _Same Blood_ through Greta's bookshop with Pete's backing. Greta got William a few readings and spread word of the book. _Same Blood_ sold out of its first, second, and third printings before being picked up by a publishing company.  
  
William Beckett becomes a household name almost overnight. He's the first of the Decaydents, joining Pete, Patrick, and Greta for dinner every week to discuss politics, art, and life. When people hear of the group, they are fascinated. Pete is a controversial figure in the Parisian social circles and hearing that he associates with the famous author and the widowed shop-owner is almost enough to temper his male lover and his checkered past.  
  


_William Beckett's first novel is a masterpiece, an incredible work by a brilliant mind. For those just coming out of the war, they will recognize the nostalgia for simpler times. It is a powerful novel that will resonate with this so-called Lost Generation._  
  
Excerpt from a review of _Same Blood_ , The New York Times  
  
  
  
Most people, upon first meeting him, find William to be overly-serious and a little stuffy. The truth is that William is shy and his humor is slightly obtuse, going over people's heads. Pete, however, calls him a comic genius. William's second book, _The Neighbors_ , is a scathingly sarcastic view on the upper class to which he belongs. Quite a few of these elites are offended, but all over the western world, it is praised as a work of satiric genius.  
  
William Beckett, upon first meeting Tom Conrad, was struck by the roundness of his face, the fullness of his lips and he can't help but stare. Tom, for his part, stares back.  
  
Tom is a trained photographer who worked as a war journalist. But he was sickened by the pain and suffering he saw and refused to return to his home, choosing instead to work for little pay as a waiter, spending that money on making pictures that are beautiful rather than horrific.  
  
When he first sees William Beckett, his fingers itch for a camera, to capture the sharp angles of William's face. He tries not to be too obvious in his staring as Ryan introduces him to Pete, saying, "Tom's a photographer."  
  
"Really?" Jon perks up at that, his eyes brightening. "That's wonderful! I haven't met another photographer so far."  
  
Tom is distracted from William at this and he talks to Jon for nearly the whole night, discussing technique and equipment until Pete begs them to stop talking about work. At Jon's proposal, they agree to set up a studio together and see what happens.  
  
"At worst, we go bankrupt in a few months." Jon shrugs carelessly, smiling. "But at least we'll have an adventure."  
  
  
  
William is Tom's first subject.  
  
"Is it all right?" he asks hesitantly after dinner, holding up a camera. "I know this might seem rude –"  
  
"It's fine." William smiles, trying to make Tom relax, but Tom is struck dumb by the beauty of his smile and he takes the picture before William's expression can change.  


  
William's third book, _Absolution_ , is a story about a man looking for forgiveness after betraying his lover. He starts it the night he kisses Tom for the first time and he finishes it three days after Tom moves out of Paris and returns to Chicago.  
  
Jon takes over the studio when Tom leaves. The first year the studio is open, Tom Conrad and Jon Walker become famous names and their gallery keeps afloat. When Tom leaves, the studio is in its third year and Tom promises to send prints to Jon to sell so that their gallery, Forevernever, will be the only official Tom Conrad gallery.  
  
Jon receives a letter from Tom a year after he leaves, telling of how he met a musician named Sean and how they're starting something new in Chicago. He confides that he's playing in a speakeasy most nights, but the danger is part of the fun.  
  
In his postscript, he asks Jon to tell William that he's sorry.  


  
In the late twenties, William moves to Germany to teach English and write. None of them see or hear from him until after the Second World War, when he turns up on his family's estate in England, a teenage daughter in tow. Shortly afterwards, he publishes _Everything We Had,_ the story of an ill-fated romance between a writer and a cabaret dancer in Nazi Germany. It's easy to guess what happened.  
  
Pete persuades William to return to Paris, and William sends Genevieve to the Sorbonne with the money he has. She marries a Frenchman not long after graduating. William waits until he's met his first grandchild and then early one February morning, his maid finds him with his wrists slit, with a note reading, _Tell Genevieve I went to be with her mother._  
  
  
  
Gerard hangs out at Greta's bookstore nearly every day, watching Lindsey and helping Greta with the heavier things around the store. Alicia teases him mercilessly, jokingly asking if she can serve as best man at the wedding.  
  
Gerard's first painting in Paris is a portrait of a soldier sitting on his bed while his wife sleeps. The soldier is looking at a mirror on the wall, but the mirror is reflecting a battlefield, the same one that haunts Gerard's dreams every night.  
  
He titles it _The Ghost of You._  
  
Alicia cries when she sees it for the first time, because the soldier in the painting bears more than a passing resemblance to Mikey. Even Pete's eyes are suspiciously shiny when Gerard unveils the painting at the next meeting of the Decaydents.  
  
Tom and Jon's gallery becomes the official gallery of the Decaydents. Once it's known that Pete Wentz sponsors the gallery, many upper-class art-lovers flock to the gallery to buy the latest works by the artist elites.  
  
_The Ghost of You,_ though, is purchased by Pete, who doesn't want to see the painting fall into a stranger's hands. He hangs it in his home, out of sight of most visitors, but Gerard knows where to find it when he's feeling like punishing himself.  
  
He feels responsible for Mikey's death, as stupid as it is. He knows Mikey made the choice to go to war on his own, but sometimes he thinks that Mikey only went to follow him. He tries not to dwell on it too much – God knows Alicia thinks he's stupid for feeling guilty; maybe it's a big brother thing.  
  
Gerard's work is praised the epitome of the Lost Generation's disillusioned view of life. He paints the aftermath of the war – a portrait of Greta and Alicia, titled _The Widows_ ; a painting of his old uniform; a portrait of Ryan, Spencer, and Jon called _Disenchanted._  
  
The highlight of his career is when he paints a series of scenes from the war that he calls _The Black Parade._ He uses Lindsey as a model for the painting he calls _Mother War_ and when he finishes it, Lindsey carefully sets aside the paints and brushes and kisses Gerard on the mouth.  
  
They get married six months later in a wedding that's highly noted for the attendance of such well-known figures as Pete Wentz, Maja Ivarsson, and William Beckett. They buy a large apartment not far from Pete's and turn the apartment into a studio.  
  
Alicia moves in with Greta above the bookshop, which they run with ridiculous efficiency. There's something comforting about living with another war widow – Gerard understands _who_ Alicia's missing, but Greta understands how it feels.  
  
Gerard receives a letter a few months after their arrival in Paris from Frank Iero, one of the men who'd fought with Gerard in the war. Frank was his best friend in the regiment, apart from Mikey, and Gerard misses him every passing day.  
  
_Dear Gerard,_  
  
_I have returned home and I am quite well. Jamia and I were married two weeks ago. We hope to have a child soon. Ray and Krista are already expecting! He asked me to send you his regards._  
  
_Bob moved back to Chicago. I understand he is living with Brian now, which is something of a surprise, but not as much as it could be. They asked me to tell you that they wish you well._  
  
_I visited Mikey's grave the other day. It's being looked after, I can tell. I left flowers for him. Please send his wife my sympathies._  
  
_I would write more, but you know well that I've never been very good with words. I wish you and Mrs. Way well._  
  
_Love,_  
_Frank_  
  
Enclosed is a photograph of a Frank and a brightly smiling woman that Gerard guesses is Jamia. He passes the letter along to Alicia. She keeps both the photo and the letter on a shelf in the apartment, to remind herself that people loved Mikey.  
  
The day Alicia had met Mikey, she was running late. The children she looked after were late for their music lessons and the littlest boy, Alex, was throwing a tantrum. She pressed her hand to her forehead, her patience wearing thin and tried not to swear.  
  
A thin young man appeared out of nowhere, producing a piece of hard candy and a handkerchief. He patted Alex on the back, offering him the candy. Alex took it quietly and wiped his tears messily. The young man laughed and gave him the handkerchief.  
  
"You can keep it," he told Alex. He stood up and gently nudged Alex towards Alicia. "There you go, ma'am. All better."  
  
"Thank you, Mister…?" She looked at him questioningly. He was thin, bespectacled, and wore neat, if unfashionable clothing. He blushed slightly at her scrutiny.  
  
"Way," he answered shyly. "Michael Way. I work at the general store."  
  
"Say thank you to Mr. Way, Alex," Alicia urged, pushing at her charge's back. He mumbled something vaguely akin to thanks.  
  
"You're welcome," Michael said sincerely. He met Alicia's eyes. "Your children are charming."  
  
"They're not my children," she blurted out. She blushed and amended, "I mean, I am their caretaker, not their mother."  
  
Michael smiled widely at that and said, "Well, then if you don't mind, Miss…"  
  
"Simmons," she murmured, light-headed. "Alicia Simmons."  
  
"Miss Simmons. I hope you'll do me the honor of dropping by to see me." He indicated the store across the street.  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
They courted for a year before they married. Alicia loved Mikey's family and their eccentricities, and she felt as though she belonged. Gerard was just as much her brother as her own brothers were, and she loved him as much as she did her birth family.  
  
When Mikey decided to join the army, she cried for a day before becoming a nurse, to help out in her own small way.  
  
A part of Alicia died when she received the letter informing her of Mikey's death. But she picked up and carried on. That's why she and Greta get along so well; they understand what it means to carry on after the death of a husband.  
  
  
  
Gabriel Saporta is an immigrant from South America. His wife, Victoria, is a member of the wealthy of the British Asher family, and she is generally considered to have married beneath her. Gabriel was a pilot during the war and Victoria was working as a nurse, against the express wishes of her parents.  
  
Gabriel's plane was shot down early into the war and he was sent to the hospital where Victoria was working. The first time they met, Gabriel said, "You look like someone I could fall for."  
  
Victoria laughed and said, "You already fell from the sky to meet me."  
  
  
  
Victoria's connections lead them to Pete once they move to France to escape the judgments of Society. Pete doesn't care about the differences in social class or the fact that the Saportas aren't artists. They are the other two founding members of the Decaydents, wealthy sponsors who can afford to support starving artists and who don't care about possible loss of status.  
  
Gabriel is the author of the epic poem _The Desert._ It's the journey of a soldier who crash lands in a desert and meets a snake who talks to him about life. Victoria, on the other hand, serves as a model for the artists among the Decaydents.  
  
Gabriel is perhaps one of the most controversial members of the group, as he is of unknown parentage and speaks heavily accented English and French. _The Desert_ is considered smut by a number of people because of its frank sexual content and anti-religious sentiments. In America, his book is banned in thirty states, but young people read it in secret, passing along battered copies to each other, starting a movement called the Cult of the Cobra.  
  
  
_The cobra said, "Look up, my child;_  
_Let me tell you the secrets of life._  
_You have come to The Desert_  
_To understand this hopeless world;_  
_So let me teach you, my child._  
_You have loved and you have lost,_  
_But you don't truly understand anything."_  
  
Excerpt from _The Desert_ by Gabriel Saporta, published June 1920  
  
  
  
Ryan and Pete have a falling out shortly after the publication of Ryan's third novel, _Behind the Sea._ Pete resents the attention and fame Ryan has received following the publication of _Pas de Cheval,_ fame that Ryan never wanted or asked for. Ryan never discloses what exactly happened to anyone, not even Jon or Spencer. He moves to New York with Jon, followed by Spencer and Brendon a year later. They live out the rest of their lives in New York. Ryan never speaks to Pete again, but the other three keep in regular contact with him.  
  
Ryan's departure, combined with William's migration to Germany, signals the end of the Decaydents. Gerard and Lindsey return to the U.S. in the mid-thirties. Gabriel and Victoria move into Victoria's family home in England, scandalizing her peers to no end.  
  
Alicia and Greta stay in Paris until the start of the war, when they flee to the South of France along with Pete, Patrick, and Maja. Pete owns a villa in Nice, and they stay there until the end of the war, when they learn Pete has cancer. Alicia never returns to America, not even for a visit, and the thought of leaving Pete is impossible. Patrick is inconsolable when Pete dies, but Alicia thinks Pete was lucky to have gone first. Patrick can carry on without Pete, even if he doesn't want to.  
  
In time, the Decaydents become a mere story, one that Victoria tells at dinner parties to horrify the other guests, and that Spencer tells when he's particularly drunk.  
  
Greta is the last one of them to pass on, and she bequeaths the bookshop to the children of Gerard and Lindsey Way. To this day, the portraits of the Decaydents hang in the shop.  
  
Maja's restaurant still stands, but the piano is long gone, as there has been no one to play it in many years. Only a few still recall that once it was a meeting place for the most brilliant minds in the arts.  
  
Gerard and Lindsey's paintings hang in galleries together, admired by art students and aficionados. Gabriel's poems are less scandalous, but no less admired. William Beckett's novels are beloved, his death constantly examined by his fans.  
  
Of all of them, Ryan is probably the one best remembered. His books are read in schools as required reading, and English majors rip apart his prose, trying to find meaning that isn't there.  
  
  
  
_Yesterday, someone stopped me on the street and asked me to sign his copy of_ Behind the Sea. _I never wished for that kind of fame, no matter what Pete might have thought. If I am remembered at all, I would rather be remembered as the starving writer on your doorstep, perpetually waiting for someone to let me in._  
  
Excerpt from a letter to Greta Salpeter, from Ryan Ross, dated April 1950.  
  
  
  
In the end, the Decaydents made their mark on history. They are remembered; they are loved. They are forever dining in Maja's restaurant, discussing art and politics and religion, smiling and laughing while Brendon plays the piano and Spencer watches. They are forever falling in and out of love, making art and music. They are forever waiting to be let in from the cold and into the warmth of friends, family, and happiness.

 


End file.
